For some applications, as, for example for hard disk writing, high speed pre-amplifier circuits are required. The bipolar transistors of these high speed preamplifier circuits are driven for a short period of time with emitter-collector voltage levels which are greater than the nominal value. However, with decreasing structure size of the bipolar transistors and/or other design changes, the desired short-time overdrive starts to seriously affect the lifetime of the transistors.